Dimitri's POV
by Michelleyz
Summary: He is lonely, and misses his family, but he knows he can never show that,and doesn't wish to show it to anybody, but when he meets Rose he has no idea what her influence will do to his always perfect controll.
1. Saving a Stranger

Dimitri's POV starting at the office

This girl Hathaway sure had started an awful lot of trouble. I had been the one to spearhead the mission in retrieving her, and it was pure luck that a guardian with a child at the academy had seen them. The headmistress was giving a lecture, a very long, ruthless lecture. It's true that taking Vasilisa was a pretty dumb thing, but I thought part of it might have been that headmistress Kirova was just offended about the fact that she was able to do it in the first place. She took security very seriously, and didn't want any other students thinking they could just run off whenever they got in trouble. I agreed. If students getting out started to become a regular thing then security would be much harder. That's all my life was about these days, security. I wasn't allowed to feel, but I did. I missed my family, and the feelings of loneliness never left my heart. Thinking of loneliness had made me glance at Vasilisa and her friend named Rose, Rose sat back in her chair, her mind was not on the lecture from what I could tell. She had seemed pretty bored, like she had expected this and was just waiting for it to be over. Vasilisa looked…sad and, though it was hard to see at first, growing up with four sisters had shown me how to easily pick up on girls emotions, I especially knew this look. It was a look his sisters got when I realized that they had been out at another late night party, thinking of my sisters made me sad and I quickly turned my thoughts back to the princess. She wore a look of guilt, and shame; the others probably thought this look was because of running away, but I wasn't convinced. My attention turned back to Rose The look she had now was identical to the one she had given me on the plane when ii had questioned her motives, I was shocked at her answer. She had told me that she had defended the princess, while surrounded by a dozen guardians, because she was Vasilisa's guardian. She had stated it simply, and then turned away; but in the brief moment that she met my gaze, I could see a look of fierce determination, and deep loyalty. That was when I had first thought of the bond, it was pure coincidence that on the plane ride here I had done some reading and the bond had been mentioned. I had no way to prove it, so I simply made a mental note to watch for any more signs.

"…If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe." He had just caught the ending of her speech; he mentally chastised himself for getting so lost in his own thoughts.

"I did do my duty!" Rose had lost her cool mask and jumped from her chair, I automatically prepared to restrain her, but held back because this seemed as far as she would go, for now. I didn't know this girl, but I had the feeling she was one who didn't hesitate to throw punches.

"I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_- she did a sweeping movement with her hand, as if to add emphasis to the fact that she was insulting her headmistress, and mature guardians-"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

It was the longest speech I had heard from her and I saw the feelings of unease it gave Vasilisa. I knew of their bond, for certain now, I had kept watch on them, and when we separated them, Vasilisa moved up front where Rose could not see her, I knew that this made them more uneasy, the princess especially. Vasilisa began to look afraid. She hid it best she could, but again my sisters had given me practice and I knew she was scared when she was without Rose. The flight took off and a look of terror was on her face I glanced back to look at Rose while still keeping an eye on the princess, and I saw how almost simultaneously a look of fierce determination, and protection took over Rose's face. I knew then that she had felt the fear, and that she would do anything to keep Vasilisa safe.

This was also something that puzzled me, the fact that Rose considered herself Vasilisas Guardian; she had made that fact clear on the plane. Most girls, or boys for that matter, her age did not even care who they would be assigned to protect, much less already protected them. She took it seriously, and despite the bond, and the friendship, I thought that there was something else. She also got very offended when the headmistress implied that she could not protect Vasilisa. I thought I understood why, at east partly, I never thought I would fully understand Rose. This thought was in my head before I even knew it was coming, it confused me, why would Rose stand out from all the other teenage girls her age? How was I to know that she was not just another average girl, who cared about boys, clothes, and gossip? Even as I thought these things I glanced at her and knew that I was wrong, she cared about one thing and one thing only. Vasilisa. This amazed, and puzzled me at the same time.

I had missed more of the argument, and realized what was happening as soon as I pulled myself from my deep thoughts. The headmistress was expelling her, telling her she could not go to the academy anymore. This ultimately meant that she could not become a guardian, or see Vasilisa anymore. This had shocked everybody, even Rose. For the first time since I met her, she was speechless.

"I…what?"

The princess jumped in, scared for her friend. "You can't so that! She's my guardian!"

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

The headmistress did not look like she was going to negotiate this.

"But my parents-" She desperately needed Rose, that much was easy to see, I got the feeling that she was the first person to ever really understand the princess as more than a traumatized little girl.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave." She wasn't expendable, they did not see the bond like I did, they did not know how rare a gift it was, she was quite the opposite of expendable if you asked me.

"Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?" I could see anger, and resentment in her, but I could also see fear, separating these girls would be the opposite of helpful, and I had to make them see that.

"Or maybe you're going to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

I had the strange urge to protect her, and I did not spend time deliberating it, Rose was making implicating threats, and I had to stop her before she made my cause to help her hopeless.

"Miss Hathaway," _'Miss Hathaway'_ I repeated to myself mentally, why couldn't I think of her as that, it didn't fit her wild, impulsive personality, and I reasoned to myself that it was just because I go by the first thing I hear, that when the princess had used the nickname in order to calm her down, it had stuck in my head.

"You are out of line."

The headmistress was dangerously about to lose control. A side of her that I had never seen before, I was used to the control, to never being able to show how deeply you wanted to be somewhere else; but I knew the headmistress was not used to having her foundation endangered.

"They have a bond," I said. The look of surprise that crossed each face proved my theory; they had kept it to themselves. I understood why, mostly, they didn't want to be considered freaks, there were stories of the bond, but most believed that they no longer existed. "Rose, knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?"

"No. . . that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries." The headmistress said. She looked surprised, but not unbelieving, something in the way I said it must have made it clear that I was sure.

"It's obvious," I said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." And oh, were they interesting to watch, the princess trusted her so entirely that I knew they were more than just close friends, that there had to be more to their friendship than clothes and boys.

"That is a gift," Prince Victor murmured, and I was glad to have his support. "A rare wonderful thing," he continued.

The headmistress looked angry. She wanted to expel Rose so badly; to get her out of her academy, and away from the minds of her precious students. Having victor on my side was a great advantage, he was probably the closest thing to a parent Vasilisa had, and his wishes would have to be obeyed. If he said rose stayed, she stayed. The thought of her leaving made me unhappy, and I continued to fight for her to stay.

"The best Guardians always had that bond, in the stories." I was grateful, both for my earlier research, and an excuse for her to stay, I knew I would have had a much less chance of getting headmistress to let rose stay if they had not had the bond. I wondered again _why_ I wanted her to stay, was it simply because I could tell that her strength would make her a remarkable guardian? Yes, I answered my previous thought. That was it, she would be an amazing guardian and we could not risk losing her.

"Stories that are centuries old. Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay after everything she's done?"

I shrugged, hoping that my desperation for her to stay did not show. "She may be wild an disrespectful, but if she has potential—''

Rose cut me off, "Wild and disrespectful? What are you? Outsourced help?" _Why?! _Could she not see that I was trying to save her?! She was not making it easy. Her remark also hurt, I did not want her to think badly of me, even though I knew her anger was really at Headmistress Kirova.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now. Her _sanctioned _guardian."

I did not want her to think that I was replacing her, and I could tell that the fact of someone else having the title of Vasilisa's Guardian hurt more than she would show. Instead she lashed out with insults, directed at me.

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" This remark did not surprise me, but it did prove some of the headmistress's point.

"You see?!" If her control was not already gone, I could tell we were getting close to seeing it disappear altogether.

"Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very _raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." I knew that my argument was starting to sound more and more reasonable, I just needed a little more weight and I would win.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers." I was expecting this, and I knew that it was partly true, but I also knew that in the short time I had known her she had shown nothing but determination, and I figured there was little that could not be accomplished if she put her mind to it.

"No I won't!" She did not realize exactly how much her peers had progressed in two years, I had a suspicion she was used to be a top fighter, and she was in for a rude awakening.

"Then give her extra training sessions." I said it simply and continued to state how much of an asset she would be with the proper training. Finally, I saw in the headmistress's eyes as she thought of something to win her battle.

"Who's going to put in the extra time? You?"

Whoa! No wonder she looked so smug. It takes quite a bit to catch me off guard, but she had succeeded. I was not a mentor. Kids did not look up to me; I didn't know how to be the understanding adult that you could always come to.

"Well that's not what I-"

"Yes. That's what I thought." The satisfied look on her face made it clear, she was not going to spare any other guardian on this girl that, for no obvious reason, she wanted out of her school so bad it looked as if it might hurt.

I looked at the girls, Vasilisa looked scared and pleading, I felt like a criminal denying her whatever would make that look disappear. But Rose, she was something different, she was not used to being taken care of, especially not by adult guardians. I remembered her earlier remark about how her mom would not have known that she was gone, and instantly had to show her that it wasn't true, I didn't want to help her, and I _had_ to help her. Her eyes penetrated me, I felt that they could see past my always calm mask, and in them were pleads, pleads to help her. Also deep in them were promises, I didn't know if she knew about them, or if they made my decision, but I could see that if I trained her, she would do her best, that she would not let me down.

"Yes. I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

I could see the shock and relief in her eyes, but I could not look into them long, because the headmistress was not satisfied.

"And then what? She goes unpunished?"

"Find some other way to punish her then. Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular." I felt the victory coming.

Victor spoke again. "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent." Yes! This is exactly what I needed, the final unarguable element, her last living 'family' member wanted this.

Headmistress Kirova stared out her window for a few minutes, looking as if she wished that she could find some way to expel her, but knowing that it was not best for the princess, or the academy. The Vasilisa decided to make one last attempt at pleading "Please Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

After that she finally turned around and looked at Rose, her control was fully back, and she did not let any emotion show how she felt about what she was saying "If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be. Your enrollment will be strictly probationary. Step out of line _once _and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and you will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply and you will be sent…away."

I should have known to expect more from Rose than humility, but I never expected that she would laugh at the headmistress! After all that I had done, I was ready to thank the headmistress myself, but not Rose. She laughed and made a sarcastic remark. I was beginning to think that respect was not in her vocabulary.

"Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us away from each other? Afraid we'll run away again?" Ugh! I wish she would stop! This was obviously the best she was going to get if she had any desire to stay at all she would say thank you, and leave before Headmistress Kirova changed her mind.

"I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for. You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." At least she didn't threaten expulsion in that sentence, it was a step up.

Rose looked around the room, probably thinking of what would happen if she denied the terms, I knew what she would do I could see it in her eyes, she met my eyes for a second and then turned to the Headmistress, "Fine. I accept."


	2. author note

Please please review! Its my 1st fan-fic and I want to continue the whole story from his pov, but I can't without you guys telling me what you think!!

Tips are also welcomed, as well as pointing out my mistakes, I will do better next time, just please please review!! 


	3. She is different

**Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Really they meant a lot! I was so nervous about posting, it was my first one, and I had no idea if it was good. But you guys convinced me to keep going, so here I am, sorry this one's a little short, but I currently do not have my first copy, so I do not know the exact dialogue and I know that's important. Hey, if ya get really bored type it on up and message it to me! But as soon as I get it back, I will write a longer one, maybe I'll make something to take up the space…who knows! Thanks again!**

I knew she would take the deal. I had no doubt that the probation would be hard on her; she seemed like the type that really enjoyed parties. But she also seemed like the type who was responisible, I didn't think I would have to worry about her getting drunk, but sneaking out, that would definitely be a problem. I still couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into, here was this random girl, which I had no previous connections with, and I had just volunteered to give up most of my free time, so that she could stay here at the academy. I could not figure out why this girl had stood out to me, there was nothing unique or remarkable about her! That's not true, I knew that wasn't true. She was strong, fierce, determined, all of these could also mean stubborn I told myself, which only made her a remarkable brat. But there was more, she was mature, in looks and mind. Her beauty could not be denied, I examined her with her long brown hair, and deep brown eyes, she also had tanner skin than most students at the academy, and I thought she might enjoy the sun very much. I realized what I was thinking, and I also knew that I had never found another female attractive like I did her, I never denied that some were prettier than others, when they tried, but she…she…looked like a mystery that you wanted to unravel, find out what was going on in her mind, because you knew whatever it was, would just make her prettier. I stopped myself, I should not be thinking of her looks this much, I was supposed to train her, I could not be distracted by my opinion of her appearance. I instead started thinking of her mind, we were walking her back to her gym class now, and I could see that she was considering what it would be like to see everybody again. She was so mature for her age, she knew how to protect Vasilisa, and she knew better than most adult guardians, just how serious it all was. I knew that every guardian here would be able to handle a Striogoi attack, but could they be prepared, could they keep themselves from getting cocky, and could they understand other dangers besides just Striogoi? I doubted it. And I knew that Rose could. I thought back to when we had been observing them. Rose had managed to get the same schedule as the princess except for one class, Vasilisa had been moved to AP trigonometry immediately after her first math class, and Rose had stayed in Algebra. During this class somebody decided to get curious about Vasilisa, they started asking about her parents, and her current address, I was watching a cabinet that had been broken because it was too hard for the teacher to open it, I had no difficulty. I could see that she was uncomfortable, and so could the student, but he didn't stop.

"What do your parents do? Did you have to move here because of them, man I would be pissed at that!"

"What? No, we moved because of…school, we didn't like the school I was going to and…we…umm…moved here." The princess was not a good liar, but she convinced this boy.

"Oh cool so do your parents ever go back to…where did you move from again?" A flash of fear crossed her face and then the door slammed, and I looked to see Rose standing in the doorway, she had a look of pure disgust for the boy, but she quickly hid it, and instead wore a look of pure innocence.

"The principal needs to see these two right away." She said it so confidently, and with such a dazzling smile at the end that I knew nobody could deny her.

"All right, when do you think they will be returning? Oh I think the boy will be back in about ten minutes, I am not so sure of L-the girl." She caught herself, obviously not wanting the teacher to know that she was friends with the girl she was taking out of class.

He didn't notice and gave her a slip, and the three walked out. I wanted to see what was happening so badly, I wanted to know what she would say to this poor boy, who had only been trying to get to know a pretty girl. I was far enough back in the classroom to be able to talk quietly and not be heard, so I pulled out my phone and called Nate-Nathaniel to anyone else- I told him to use his phone to film the entire conversation. It worked like a charm, he was in the perfect place to see, but not be seen, Guardians always knew how to find places like his, and it was part of the job. As I watched it I could not help but laugh, the boys face went from terrified too pleased, back to terrified in a short moment.

"Now, why would you question my friend like that? She liked you but she doesn't like her family or her house, and she definitely doesn't like to talk about the dreaded place she moved here from." She said it in a pleasant voice, but I could catch the threats beneath her words, so could he.

"I…um…well…I just wanted to get to know her a little better, that's all." He stuttered, and hesitated, but he finally got it all out

"Oh I see, well the thing is she has a boyfriend, and he gets really jealous, he's a head wrestler, and used to play football, so he isn't so good at solving problems with words, of you know what I mean." She winked, and I felt a strange feeling in my stomach must have been bad pizza, I said to myself, because I did not feel so well watching her flirt with this guy. "And I just would really hate to have to run from the cops with him again…" she sounded so sad and believable. You would have never thought she had been on the run for 2 years straight.

The boy looked absolutely horrified, and I was worried he would pee his pants, but he calmed down, and managed to stutter out a 'no problem' before turning to leave. I saw Rose consider for a moment, and then kiss him, right there, his terror went away, and was replaced with surprise, and pleasure. He turned and walked back to class.

"Rose! Was that really necessary?" The princess sounded like a parent, and I realized she must be the voice of reason.

"Yes. Did you see his face, he could hardly walk back in like that without raising up questions." I could not believe what I had just seen, it made me angry! Angrier than I probably should have been over her saving herself a little trouble, I wanted to puke right there, and I felt my mask of control threaten to break, but with effort I kept it there. It was disgusting, to kiss a boy like that, just so he looked happy when he walked back into class.

"Yeah, he did look pretty scared. He didn't even ask how you knew what was going on."

"I was on a bathroom break, I like to take them during math, and was looking through the window, I saw how upset you were, and I didn't want to risk suspicion with your terrible lying." She said it confidently, but I couldn't figure out why, or how, but I knew she was leaving something out.

"Oh, okay" The princess looked tired and Rose could tell.

"Come on, I will get the secretary to excuse you and we will go home, you look beat." The princess did not like the idea of leaving, I could tell, but she gave in, and followed obediently. They had returned home that day and the princess had slept while Rose stayed alert on the computer; it looked like she was on Google for something.

I returned back to the present, we were walking Rose to her first class, it was a fight class, and I was interested to see exactly how bad she was after two years off.

She walked in and looked around, seeing a face she recognized she called out,

"Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you're gonna think about me naked, do it on your own time." Of course she would start off with a witty remark; it was how she made herself comfortable.

"This _is_ my time Hathaway. I'm leading today's session." This boy obviously had feelings for her, and she knew it. Too bad, I thought, she doesn't have time for a boyfriend, not with my training sessions.

"Oh yeah?" She would not give up, she was enjoying the banter way too much, "Huh, well I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then."

"It's always a good time to think about you naked." Another boy joined in. The guardian in charge finally came over and told Mason to get started. He grabbed Rose and started sparring with her, I could see that she had not been practicing, maybe too busy protecting the princess for sports, I watched as she received a nasty kick in the thigh, and sighed, maybe she was just too lazy. As I watched her spar I thought about exactly how much she had done for the princess. She had left the academy, which she so obviously loved, she enjoyed the training, and the friends, and I could tell she was happy to be back. She risked expulsion, and endangered her own life, by going out into the real world by herself. She had pushed herself in front of the princess at every sign of danger, including me when I first found them. Finally, I considered the greatest sacrifice yet, as I remembered seeing her tilt her neck back and offer the princess her blood. It was too much for me to handle, how did a 17 year old girl give up so much, without feeling anything but love for the source of all her sacrifice? I had to admire this girl. As I realized these things about her, I also realized that no matter what she had done before she left (and I had suspicions about whether or not she did commit the school property damage, it wasn't really her style to trash a royals bedroom) she had _not_ taken the princess to escape consequences, she had taken the princess because of something, something we did not know about, she had done it to protect her.

So that's what I've got so far! I love writing it and as soon as I get my VA book back, I will continue! I might continue anyways! But school starts back tomorrow so I can't be sure that I will be able to post again before the weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I may post shout outs next time, but I replied to each individually. So thanks again =]

**The Green Button is calling your name!!! **


	4. The Mask

**OK! So since so many of you wanted an update, and I had wanted to write something like this, I decided to skip ahead a little. This is the first night after his day with Rose. PLEASE DON'T FREAK, OR THINK I AM LEAVING ANYHTING OUT! I really want to do Stan's class, as well as the conversation on the way to lunch, but I don't have my book! If someone would please just type up what Stan said to her and what she said back I could get the next part out! It would earn you a major shout out! PLEASE!**

**Anyways so I wrote this scene, it's completely made up, but it also leads into other parts that I have planned. :) So Review and tell me what ya think! Again, I am still unsure of my writing, so if you have tips or comments, please tell me, and if you like it, tell me that to!!**

**SHOUTOUTS!!**

**Blah248-first review! Thanks a ton!**

**RosexDimitri- Thanks so much! I couldn't have done it without ya!**

**Rebellious Vampiress- Wow! Your review blew my mind! I am glad you like it so much! :)**

**Kai208101- Thanks! You always reviewing gives me hope! You rock!**

**Ilovethecullenboys13- U r amazing! I am flattered by your support, and I love the Cullen boys 21 they just don't make them like that anymore! ;)**

**Iolanthespenser- Thanks! I will continue, because I love writing and you love reading, so as long as you keep reading and reviewing, I will keep on writing!**

**Lilacsarepurple-Thank you!! I am glad you think so!**

**Penombra-Magia- I double spaced!! But when I preview it that doesn't show? I'll see what it does when I post, but I tried! PM me if you know how! And thanks for your honesty, it helps me improve!**

**lifeOFillusions- I try to be as much of a Dimitri as I can!! :)**

**xVampirexWannabex- Thanks! I hope to keep improving so tell me what ya think!**

**Ariana2009- I will keep goin! So u keep reviewing! It means the world :) **

**Parasite Eve- Thanks! I do it all for you guys so keep it comin!**

**Sophstar- YAY! I am glad that you liked it so far, I will keep goin if you do!**

**+ everyone who put me on favorite author, favorite story, and or story alert! WOW! That was probably the most exciting thing!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, remember if you can just PM me what Stan says and what rose says back, you don't even have to do descriptions, I can get the next chapter out!! I hope you like it!!**

As I walked back to my room that day I knew that it would be a while before I would be able to sleep, and I knew that the letter waiting on my desk was ready to be read. I had

received the previous day, but had not had time to open it due to the search for the princess, and Rose. It was a letter from my mother in Russia, and I knew there would be one

from Natalya my favorite sister, also. As I walked to the desk, I was intimidated, these were the only people who had ever seen me without mask, and I was worried that my mask

would break. Even with no witnesses it made me feel weak, and I had been closer to losing the mask today than I ever had before. The letter was in Russian but I read the English

words in my head without even thinking.

_My dearest Dimka, _

_I am sure that you know how much I miss you, I say it in every letter, but I will say it again, you are the only man in the house, and I miss the presence that you always had, your hands _

_would bring comfort and peace to everything they touched, and I know that what you are doing is right, but I do wish you could do the right thing closer to home. Your sisters are missing you, _

_even though they deny it, I can see in their eyes what it does to them. I am glad to hear that things are going well at the academy, but you only talk of work, are you so unhappy that you do _

_not do anything on your time off? Knowing you Dimka, I'm sure that in your spare time you patrol the halls? A mother always knows. I do hope that you have made some friends, and that _

_you have somebody to talk to, it worries me, that you are away from us. You never were one to make fast friends, though everyone has always liked and respected you._

_я тебя люблю,__ mat_

_(I love you, mother)_

The letter was sweet, and full of concern. I did not like for her to worry, and I knew that she was right I had never been a people person, on a good day. I kept to myself. I had

guardians here at the school that liked and respected me, but that was because I was never one to hesitate in helping them, more than half the guardians here owed me favors, and

I felt confident that if I needed something badly enough to ask, the other half would not hesitate in lending a hand. Even with all of this, I still spent every day I had off running extra

patrols, or doing somebody else's shift, this didn't bother me because; I simply had nothing else to do. If another guardian chanced to ask me out, I would just do the gentleman

thing and politely refuse. I always enjoyed lounging about, reading a new western novel, but I always felt guilt for relaxing when other guardians were working. Every since Ivan's

death I vowed never to take a day off; that was when the mask started to become more permanent, instead of just using it on duty, or around superiors, I began to use it around

everybody. It helped, if you didn't show the hurt, then you could pretend it wasn't there, and if people believed that you weren't hurting, then they knew you were tough, and they

stopped bringing it up. It was easier once I was away from Russia, even if I kept the mask on, my mother and sisters knew me, and they knew how much I cared for Ivan, they didn't

see it, but they knew the hurt had to be there.

That's what worried me about this letter, if she started to think I was hurt, she would bring it up, and demand me home. I couldn't do that, not now. I considered telling her about the

latest novel that I had a chance to finish earlier this week, but I gathered from the letter that she would not approve of me spending Sunday in my room with a book. I thought for a

moment longer and then I decided to tell her about the mission for the princess, and about my mentoring Rose. I wrote the letter in English because I knew that writing in my home

language would be more than I could handle, Natyla would translate, and the mask would be sure to fall then. It was already softer; I could feel it, almost a smile, but not quite.

The letter was short and simple, but also caring.

_Dearest Mat, _

_The academy is wonderful. Everyone has been so welcoming, I feel right at home! (A necessary lie for her sanity) I also received a mission! It is to go find The Princess Vasilisa and her friend _

_Rose. I left two nights ago, observed them for 48 hours, and then brought them back to the Academy. The Rose girl tried to put up a fight, but she had already suffered blood loss, and was no _

_match for me, let alone the other 11 guardians surrounding her. I am still quite confused about why she tried to attack me while surrounded, I asked but her answer was vague. She is _

_extremely interesting; you would not believe the things she says! Her actions are even louder than her words in most cases, parson the cliché. She is known at the school for being wild, and _

_disrespectful, but if you look past that, then you realize how much she has given up protecting the princess. She was almost expelled, but I convinced them to let her stay, she was too much _

_of an asset to lose. (I can not tell my mother of the bond, because it is confidential) the problem with her staying was that she would need private lessons, and mentoring, both of which had _

_to be given by me, or else she was expelled. I could not watch an innocent girl lose her entire future, so I agreed to mentor her, it has taken a lot of my free time though, and I have not _

_gotten to know all of the guardians like I wanted to. She is a sarcastic, ungrateful teenager, but she is also fierce, and determined, and I have high hopes for her in the future. _

_я по тебе скучаю, Dimka_

_(I miss you, Dimitri)_

The second letter was much shorter, and I was so surprised it took to long for it to register in my head what Natyla had meant. It read:

_Dimka,_

_You are lonely, get a girl! I miss you!_

_Love Natyla_

I could not believe that my sister would say something like that, not only was it fairly insensitive; because she did not know whether or not I had tried and gotten turned down; if

that had been the case this letter would have been a very hurtful reminder. The fact that I had been the one turning down girls was no excuse. The letter was also- pushy, I had a

feeling if she were here I would have already been on a surprise blind date. She knew that I was a guardian, and that I had much more important thing to do than _date! _I quickly

wrote a similar reply, refusing to give her more than she gave me, but also knowing it was always common courtesy to reply.

_Natyla,_

_I do not have time for such relationships, I am a guardian and we are at war._

_Miss you to, Dimitri_

I signed with my full name so that she would understand that I was serious. This was not a game, people were dying and she had to know that.

I got to bed shortly after that, taking a quick shower in the cold so that I was alert enough to spring from bed at any moment. As I lay in the bed I thought about what I would

dream, if I let the mask go. I saw pictures of Ivan, dead in a closed coffin. I immediately felt my face harden in reaction to the pain, with very little effort on my part. As I close my eyes

I drifted into one of the best night of sleep I had ever had since the terrible night of the incident (Ivan's death).

I woke up and felt a strange feeling, I realized that the mask was gone, completely vanished, more than it had over the entire time since that night. I got up and looked in the mirror,

surprised to see that it was not a grimace, but a smile. A dazzling, heartfelt, smile! As I tried to remember my dream last night, I saw one thing. Rose. I had dreamt of the first time I

had seen her, and then of the conversation on the plane, after that I dreamt of every encounter with her since then. I also dreamt of the training that was supposed to take place

today.

I told myself it was because this was the first session, and it was something my mind had pondered in sleep. Trying to find out what the unknown would be like. As I said this the

smile faded away, until I wore a mask again, but under the mask was something different. A memory of what it was like to smile, and feel warm. Then I headed off to training.

Wondering what it would be like. I could make no guesses.

**So…was it good?? I liked the letter part, because there isn't any communication between him and his family in the VA books that we see anyways. Please review!! I NEED **

**YOUR OPINION! To short?? OOC?? Was he tough enough?? To tough?? What do you think?!?!?! The Green button is Calling Your NAME!!!**


	5. Stan's class

**All right!! It's update time! I have a new laptop, my VA book, and no writers block! I am all set!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! I don't have to tell you how much it means! I replied to everyone, and I love the pm's so talk to me. **

**Okay, so it's poll time. I know the name of the story, so don't go crazy, but I was wondering if anybody thought I should do Rose's POV?? R&R and vote!! 3**

After class I watched her stay behind and talk to Ashford kid, the way he looked at her made his feelings for her obvious, naïve boy. He would never be the best if he couldn't keep his feelings at least partially hidden. Rose was better at it, she did not show a preference in the boy, not in the same way as him, and at any rate she did seem to enjoy flirting and socializing. The boy said something that made them both glance at me; I pretended not to notice and held my guardian position. I waited until she had changed and made sure she was heading in the right direction before I left. Then I went to watch Stan Alto's class. He was a respected teacher, and I know his students never leave untaught. Nevertheless He could never seem to control his temper, and the students knew it. He lost much class time yelling, and raising his blood pressure. I could see his distaste for Rose immediately since his ever present scowl deepened at her entrance. She sat down and did not meet his eyes, but he was not going to let an opportunity like this go by.

"What's this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very_ generous_ of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us." His tone was sarcastic and mocking, but I did not let my opinion show on my face. Her cheeks flamed bright red, and I could tell it took a great amount of self control to keep her comments to herself, but they were showing all over her face. He wasn't done though.

"Well, come on, come on. Don't sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class." He may have sounded mocking, but at the same time, it was clear that he was not giving her a choice. She sank further into herself, and I felt bad for the humiliation she was suffering.

"You don't really mean—"Her voice was pleading, but also defiant. It was as if she did not think she needed any favors from him.

If his face was not enough confirmation, his word left no loop holes. "I mean exactly what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class." The class was mute, and the phrase "loud silence" came to mind. She walked boldly, and tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulder. I could see through her though, she was scared and nervous, but also a little angry, as if she didn't think she deserved this. She wore a good mask though, she kept all of this hidden, it was just me, the one who usually wears the mask that could see. Stan began his interrogation almost immediately.

"So Hathaway," he sounded like he was enjoying himself, I on the other hand, felt sick. This was no way to teach. "Enlighten us on your protective techniques."

"My . . . techniques?" She was struggling to keep the façade up.

"Of course." He said, enjoying seeing her stumble. "Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn't understand when you took an underage Moroi out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Striogoi threats." He knew that she had already been lectured and punished for her actions; he just didn't think it had been public enough.

"We never ran into any Strigoi." She sounded like a robot, monotone and emotionless.

"Obviously," he snickered like a 2nd grade school girl, "seeing as how you're still alive." I saw a flash in her eyes, and I was worried about what she might say, but she bit her tongue. Stan started pacing, and I began to wonder that would happen if he couldn't intimidate senior high-school girls. He reminded me of the bullies that always beat up people smaller than them, he reminded me of my dad. That thought made the mask shake a little, but it held its ground. I thought of Rose again, I thought of how Alto, and the rest of the staff here, thought she had run to escape punishment; how could they not see what I see? My thoughts were interrupted by Stan's gloating.

"So what'd you do? How'd you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

"Sometimes." That was her answer, this made him mad, and he wanted her to squirm, and stutter, not give short one-word answers.

"_Sometimes," _he sneered in a high pitched voice, and I was really getting tired of it. "Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."

"Er . . . no." This was what he wanted, what he got his feeling of power from."

"No? But that's one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, _you weren't here." _She looked like the girl I had met that first night.

"I watched the area whenever we went out," It sounded more like she just wanted to defend herself than really convince him of her guarding strategies.

"Oh? Well that's something. Did you use Carnegies Quadrant Surveillance Method or the rotational Survey?" I was beginning to hope that him getting what he wanted, her silence would make him be done, but no. He continued even when she had no remark.

"Ah, I'm guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method."

"No!" She was starting to get angry, and he was soaking it all up. "That's not true. I watched her. She's still alive, isn't she?" He walked over to her, and leaned in close enough that, if she had been my charge I would have grabbed him and made him back up.

"Because you go lucky." He said menacingly.

"Strigoi aren't lurking around every corner out there," She was not going down without a fight. "It's not like what we've been taught. It's safer than you guys make it sound." This was making him angry, questioning the teaching that was past his limit.

"Safer? _Safer?_ We are at war with Strigoi! He was yelling now, a sure sign of his lack of control, and he was still so close to her face, I wanted to tell him to back off, but I remained like stone. "One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him-and he'd barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength compared to a Moroi, or a human, but you are nothing,_ nothing_, compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them so powerful?" He had been pretty harsh, but considering her relationship with the princess, a Moroi, I thought this was below the belt.

I thought I saw something glisten in her eyes, but it was gone to fast to be sure. She looked away from him, and instead gazed at me with her deep brown eyes.

"Moroi blood." I heard her whisper.

"What was that? I didn't catch it." He was enjoying her hesitation, her discomfort. She was getting braver with every word though, and I could see the outburst rising in her before she suddenly turned to face him.

"Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger!" Her control had broken, she had lost the mask, and he had gotten what he wanted. Stan nodded and backed up.

"Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies just like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generation of Moroi. They're almost impossible to kill. And _that_ is why Moroi numbers are dropping. They aren't strong enough-even with guardians-to protect themselves. Some Moroi don't even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear. . ."

". . . so do the dhampirs." She finishes seriously. This was the lesson that had been drilled into every dhampir's mind since pre-school. _"They come first."_

Stan looked as if he was finally done. "Well," licking his sprayed spit off of his lips. "It looks like you've learned something after all. Now we'll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester." She sat down, and though a look of gratitude crossed her face for this, she looked worried the rest of the class. If I had to guess I would say it was because of the field semester comment, I'd bet she was worrying about qualifying. She went to her next two classes and I went to Headmistress Kirova's office.

**Yayyyy!!! What do you think?! I've had a lot of drama going on in my life so I don't think it's my best chapter. But next one will be up ****SOON ****and it'll be an improve so R&R!!!! :)**

**See that green button- It knows your name, and It really wants to be friends with you! All you have to do is click it!!!**


	6. Mentor?

**You see! That wasn't too long of a wait now was it my friends? I love writing this story, but I had no idea where to take it from there, so I needed to wait and get the idea, and BAM! I got it, so sorry the last one was a little short, hope this makes up for it! **

**Also thanks to everybody who reviewed, and all the great ideas and ahmazing compliments! I mean, as good as the books! Wow!! You guys are lovellyyy! :) I just hope I don't disappoint!**

**Btw: I decided to do a previously, because whenever I read a story I have to go and read the chapter before because I forgot how it ended. 3**

_*Previously after watching what happened in Stan's class, Dimitri heads to see the headmistress, while Rose goes to her next two classes before lunch.*_

As I walked the hallways towards headmistress Kirova's office I nodded at the patrolling guardians. They politely responded, and even asked how I was doing, not one questioned my presence though. I looked at the secretary and she waved for me to go in. The headmistress looked up in surprise, but not displeasure. I sat down across from her, and she started the talk that would change my life.

"Guardian Belikov, to what do I owe this visit." She sounded so professional; it was hard to imagine her losing control just this morning.

"It's about Rosemarie; I just don't know if these extra practices are what she needs." This was true, I was worried that the aftershock of running away would be too much on her, and I did not want her to slack in her other classes.

"Why do you say that? I was convinced they were just what she needed…" She said, dropping off instead of finishing with her usual final tone, making it sound more like a question, or stray thought.

"I just know how big news creates a stir around her, and I am sure this will start some rumors." I continued, saying the rest in a hushed tone, "I mean the feeding, you have to know how that would be looked on by the students."

"I am aware of all of this, but I think the practices would be something to distract her from the rumors." I hadn't thought of it that way. "Furthermore, I am quite sure that she can be one of the best, she just needs a great deal of help." Okay, time for the second point in my argument then.

"Well, I see your point in the training being good for her, and I have no doubt she can be a great guardian, with the proper help, but, I am not so sure I am the right person to mentor her. Don't get me wrong, I do not mind the extra time, and if you need me to take on another guardian's shifts so they may mentor her, I will." I added earnestly, trying to get her to see my point. "It's just, I am not the mentoring type, I am not very social, and most people prefer to know me from a distance." She didn't say anything for a good 3-4 minutes. She just leaned back in her chair and looked at me. It was one of those looks that made you feel like the person is reading your mind, and you feel like saying anything would just make it more awkward.

Then she leaned forward and said in a serious voice, "I know, not only that you are the right person to mentor Rosemarie Hathaway, you are the only one. I think you can teach her like no other could, also, I think she can teach you." What is a troubled teen supposed to teach me, an experienced guardian? "I know you must not believe me, and maybe I am wrong, but I do know this, no other guardian will put p with Rose. They will write her up as a disrespectful teen, and send her to detention. She won't learn anything that way, and I think we both know it."

As she said this it clicked in my head, I was not supposed to be the kind, understanding metro who was another best friend, nor should I be the super strict guardian who spent all the time lecturing. Neither of these would help Rose. The only question left was what kind of mentor was I supposed to be?

I thanked the Headmistress and left her office. It was clear from the look in her eyes that I was not getting out of the mentor role, and now, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to. Maybe Rose could teach me something, she was free and impulsive, but still caring, and sometimes she was extraordinarily responsible. She was everything I was when I was young, but I had learned control at an early age, and I did not know if she was capable of that or not. I continued walking toward my room, but stopped in the lobby of the teacher dorm. Standing in front of me was Tasha Ozera.

She saw me walk in, and her smile was instantaneous. I was always fascinated with her fixation on me, I had subtly rejected her many times, but she always came back. Once she asked what I thought of her and I had replied that she reminded me of my younger sister, I had seen the disappointment on her face, but I had to make it clear.

Now she was back, in the Academy. I enjoyed her very much, which was why I always used subtle reminders of our platonic relationship, than blunt refusal. She was one of the _few _who had seen me without the mask, and as a result I always felt comfortable letting it down around her. There were exceptions though. I never let her see the fear, or loneliness, only happiness, and friendship. These seemed to satisfy her, and I could see her joy at my carefree laugh.

This was a time when talking to Tasha would be too easy. I waved at her, and she came toward me. Her smile was contagious, and I could feel myself forgetting my problems.

"Dimka! How are you? It's so good to see you again!" she said excitedly, while hugging me tightly.

"Hello Tasha, it's great to see you again as well. I am good, and you?"

"I am doing wonderful; I actually just came to have my yearly conference with the Headmistress about Christian. This is my only day at the academy, and I wanted to see you before I left."

"Well I'm glad you did! It's been what-2 years, much too long." My smile was genuine and we went to the courtyard to catch up.

"The Smirnov's just had their first child, it's a little baby girl!" I hadn't even known they had gotten married. She smiled a little wider on this statement and I brought the subject back to something less emotional, me.

"Wow, that's great, I'm so sorry I missed the wedding. The Academy has been doing great though."

"Christian says that you never take a break, he says when you are not on duty you are either training or reading, do you not get out much?" her tone contained the same disapproving tone my mother's letter had, but I thought she would be more interested in my trainings with Rose.

"Well, I have a new student that I am to mentor with extra training sessions, I am not sure how I am going to do it, but the Headmistress made it clear I was going to do it." I said this with an exasperated sigh.

"Well Dimka, I know you will find a way. You were always so popular in school; I can't imagine you aren't the same way now."

"Thank you Tasha, I knew talking to you would make me feel better. I would love to talk longer, but what time does your plane leave?"

"Oh! In 2 hours! I had better leave! I have a car waiting in the parking lot. Goodbye Dimka, I hope we get the chance to talk again soon!"

We hugged goodbye, and I promised to write more. I do enjoy Tasha, but something she said was stuck in my head, and I needed time to think. I still had an hour before Rose's lunch period, I was planning on going to talk to her then, and schedule our first training session. First, I went to my room. Tasha's voice rang in my head.

"_You were always so popular in school; I can't imagine you aren't the same way now." _ It was true, I had been popular in school, I made good grades, had good looks and I was not one to make enemies. I even had girlfriends. But she was wrong; I was different, so different. Training had changed me, and the kills had made a mark on my life that would never go away. The politics in the Moroi world were exhausting, and I was starting to have my doubts if any one person really wanted what was best for others, or if everyone was only doing what was best to raise their status.

As I sat on my bed wondering if there was any good in the world, if there was a single person who was so selfless they would risk their reputation for the greater good, Rose's face popped into my head. I had been thinking of politics, but what Rose had done was just as good. The entire staff thought she was a cowardly run-away because she had protected her best friend. Not to mention what she had missed at school, and the rumors that would hurt her socially.

Rose was the selfless force I had lost hope in finding. She was disrespectful and disobedient, but I knew now that mentoring her would not be a problem, because it would help her protect Vasilissa, and that was what meant the most to her. She would be an extraordinary student to teach, and I was confident I could do it.

After realizing this I stood up and prepared to go walk Rose from class to lunch, as a rule of her new probation.

**SOOO?!?! Do you like it? Lovee it??? Hate it? Want to eat it?? Hahaha! Tell me what ya think!! I am really excited about where it is going! I hope you are too!! ****Ideas, comments, requests, advice, and suggestions are all welcome!! **

**The green button wants you to push it!**


End file.
